


The Beginning (SRCC Preview)

by SonicReboot



Series: Sonic Reboot: Chaos Controlled [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Related, During Canon, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), SRCC, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Reboot Chaos Controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicReboot/pseuds/SonicReboot
Summary: A quick preview of our upcoming project, Sonic Reboot: Chaos Controlled! Our story opens up to the earliest scene in Sonic Adventure, where something has gone awry up on Angel Island...Follow our WordPress for additional information as well as Q&A and character designs in the future!sonicrebooted.wordpress.com





	The Beginning (SRCC Preview)

     Up high among the clouds, Angel Island floats peacefully. Rain splashes against the worn stone altar, soaking and wearing down the ancient bricks. Atop sits a large, faceted emerald, perfectly untarnished and washing the small island in a soft green light. Upon the steps lies the only living creature around the altar, a watchful protector known as Knuckles. Gazing up at the full moon, he contemplates his purpose. 

 

‘As far back as I can remember, I’ve been living on this island, guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don’t even know why I was given this duty… Am I destined to be here forever?’ He ponders silently, closing his eyes. 

 

The rain continues, its gentle trickle contributing to nature’s lullaby. As the emerald’s guardian drifts to the edge of sleep, a dark shadow eclipses the moon above him. A loud crash then pierces through the quiet night, causing the soft ambiance to fall apart and cease. Knuckles quickly snaps to his feet, looking around in a tired daze. “W-What? Who’s there?” He stammers, barely awake and still blinking sleep from his eyes, but any remnants of lingering slumber are expelled when he sees the Master Emerald in pieces. Where his treasure stood before, a strange liquid creature enveloped in an unusual red glow emerges and seems to pause as it collects its surroundings. 

 

“Hey, did you do this?! Oh, you’re really gonna regret this…” Knuckles winds up a punch, swinging at the creature’s abdomen, but he is taken by surprise as his fist phases right through the creature’s aqueous form. 

 

“What?!” Knuckles barks, shocked and almost offended, but is given no more time to react as the creature soundlessly glares down at him and kicks him back down the altar’s steps. The creature then seemingly dissolves, and the red glow flickers away.

 

“Oof… Hey, no fair!” Knuckles lifts himself up, clambering back to the top of the altar. “Where’d you go?!” He scans the area in search of the creature, but to no avail. “I’ve never seen anything like that before…” He mutters to himself, wondering what sort of beast he had just encountered, but his train of thought is interrupted when the earth beneath him begins to shake. “Oh no… It’s happening again…” Knuckles looked around nervously. “Without the Master Emerald’s power…” He quickly gathers the nearby remnants of the emerald, and with a final, mournful glance at the empty altar, he leaps off the island and glides away to safety. 

 

Angel Island shook again. This island that was once sturdy and dependable now wavered as if held by a single string. Seconds tick by, and that delicate string snaps, causing the whole island to plummet towards the ocean below. Gradually picking up speed, its descent is only slowed when it crashes into a mass of land beneath it. Deafening sounds echo across the Mystic Ruins as the island scrapes against the cliff-side until it eventually settles into the sea. Upon contact, massive waves rush out in all directions. Earthquakes shake the ground for miles, a signal to all in the area that a new chapter was about to begin.

  
  


**-SONIC REBOOT: CHAOS CONTROLLED-**

 


End file.
